


The Mage and The Warrior

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Breton mage joined the Companions, Aela didn't expect what came next. M!Dragonborn/Aela The Huntress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vilkas lunged at the Breton man, swinging his sword in a quick slash. The Breton, a robed mage, sidestepped, firing a blast of emerald energy that paralyzed the Nord companion. Aela eyed the tall robed Breton, surprised that a mage could take down Vilkas that quickly and with that little effort. The Breton turned to Aela and spoke in his melodious voice as she assessed him. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, brown hair and a mustache.

"Would you spar with me, Aela the Huntress?"  
"Sure. But no magic," Aela said, "only swords."  
"I don't have a sword," the Breton, whose name was Xavier said.

"Vilkas. Give him your sword," Aela instructed, watching the handsome Breton.

Vilkas sighed, handing his blade over. Aela drew hers, and she lunged, swinging her sword in a smooth slash. Xavier danced back, using the thin blade of Vilkas's sword to intercept the swing, which would have torn a shallow gash in his chest if he hadn't parried. Xavier lunged again, stabbing at Aela with Vilkas's blade. Aela sidestepped, rapping Xavier's wrist with her free hand. He dropped his sword, and she put her blade to his neck.

" _FUS!_ "

Aela staggered back, losing her balance. Xavier picked up Vilkas's sword and wrapped his arm around Aela's chest. He put Vilkas's blade to her neck, and spoke quietly into her ear. His voice was quiet and gentle, unlike his Shout that had knocked her away.

"I win," Xavier said.

"You do. I'm surprised, though. You're the Dragonborn? No offense, but I always thought the Dragonborn would be a Nord. Not a Breton. And I would have expected the Dragonborn to be a warrior, not a mage," Aela said as Xavier returned Vilkas's blade and she climbed lithely to her feet.

* * *

_Two hours later...._

Aela's keen werewolf eyes easily penetrated the midnight darkness that filled the great city of Whiterun. She was crouched on the rock that held the Skyforge, scanning for the Breton mage man. Spotting him, she lithely dropped from the rock and ran to where she had seen him. She emerged from the shadows, cornering him.

"Aela! You scared me."  
She grinned, then pressed her lips to his, startling him.

* * *

Aela's lips were softer than Xavier would have expected. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and he could feel himself growing hard at her kiss. She pulled his robe over his head, and he stepped out of his pants and boots. His cock sprang erect, and she broke the kiss, dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth. Her tongue flicked his length, and he moaned. After about a minute of Aela's talented mouth sucking him off, Xavier couldn't help himself. He cummed, shooting his seed into her mouth. She took her mouth off his cock with a loud pop, and then pulled off her ancient Nord armor, her small but perky breasts popping into view. The sight of her small breasts made Xavier hard again. She laid on the ground, her ass and pussy pointing in Xavier's direction. Xavier pushed himself into her tight asshole, grabbing her breasts. He pumped in and out of her for about a minute..  
"FUCK, XAVIER! YOU'RE SO BIG," Aela swore as he pumped in and out of her.  
Soon she orgasmed, her juices leaking onto Xavier's cock. The feeling of Aela's juices on his cock brought Xavier to orgasm. His length pulsed three times as he shot his seed up into the Companion's womb.


	2. Chapter 2

Aela crouched in a ditch outside a Silver Hand base, bow in hand. She had an arrow nocked to her string, and she was waiting for a visual on one of the Silver Hand bandit werewolf hunters.  
_I shouldn't have fucked Xavier,_ she thought to herself, _I mean, he's handsome, and the sex is...amazing, but I don't really know him. And I let him cum in me. Who knows what consequences our little encounter had._

She heard one of the bandits walking towards her, and she rose, drawing back her bow. She closed one eye, taking aim at the man's throat. She loosed, her arrow finding its mark in the man's throat. He collapsed, the only sound being the muffled thump as his body struck the ground. She set a new arrow to her string just as another Silver Hand warrior closing towards her from another direction, hand on the hilt of his sword. She drew back, but before she could fire, a gut-wrenching pain swept through her, and she fell to her knees, bow dropping unfired to the ground. The Silver Hand warrior drew his sword and advanced.  
"Hey, are you okay?"

He closed with her, and she stabbed out with her steel sword, the surprise thrust driving her blade through his fur-armored stomach and killing him instantly. He fell to the ground as she ripped her blade free of him. Blood sprayed from the stab wound.

_I need to get out of here. In this condition, I'll be unable to win against the Silver Hand. I wonder. Am I with child?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a shout.  
"HEY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"FUCK," she shouted, sheathing her sword and half-running-half walking away from the camp.

When she arrived back at Whiterun, she was stopped at the gates.  
"Aela!"

"Yes?"  
Smoke poured from inside the city.  
"We've got a..."  
A roar cut the guard off.  
"A dragon? Shit. That's not good," Aela swore, drawing her sword.

"Aela, I'm sure you can handle it."  
"I just had to flee from a bandit camp because I might be with child. I'm in no condition to fight a dragon," Aela explained, "but I'm honorbound to help."

She ran inside, the pain in her stomach replaced with a fiery determination.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "

The blast of fire only missed her because she ducked inside Warmaiden's just as it flew overhead. She ducked outside, sword at the ready. A ghostly wolf appeared on the top of the barracks, and leapt, landing on the dragon and snapping at the beast's wings. Aela recognized it as a Familiar, a spirit wolf summoned by mages, and a spell that Bretons automatically knew. As she knew only one Breton mage in Whiterun, she suspected it was Xavier's. The dragon hurled the spirit off, then landed on the roof of Warmaiden's. Aela sheathed her sword, snatching a fallen guard's bow. She took aim and fired, blinding the dragon in one eye. She fired again, this time striking the other eye. The dragon flew off, arrows protruding from its eye. Another several dragons descended from above, one of them shouting a fireball that lit Warmaiden's. The dragon landed, and Xavier stood in front of it.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "  
Xavier conjured a ward that absorbed the dragon's fire. Still behind the ward, he returned the attack with a quick blast of frost that struck the dragon's nose. A thin layer of ice appeared on the dragon's body. The dragon's motion became slower, the coating of ice making it sluggish. Ulfberth War-Bear swung his hammer, smashing the dragon's nose. A large crimson dragon descended, slamming into one of the other dragons. The crimson one sank its teeth into the neck of the one it hit, and shook furiously. The wounded dragon threw the crimson one off. The crimson one slammed into Warmaiden's knocking the building down. The crimson one rose and breathed a jet of fire that struck the wounded one. The wounded and scorched dragon landed, closing its jaws around a guard. The guard screamed as the dragon ripped him apart and ate him. Aela stabbed at the dragon's wing, her blade ripping a gash out of the leathery material. Irileth ran towards the gates, some citizens behind her. At the very rear of her parade of citizens was Heimskr, the priest of Talos. One of the attacking dragons snapped him up and devoured him. Irileth raised her enchanted shield as the dragon breathed a jet of flame at her. The flames were absorbed by her shield, as the citizens ran past her. Irileth charged the dragon, slashing at it with her iron sword. Her blade tore through the thinner flesh of the dragon's nostril, wounding it. She leapt, her lithe form reaching the top of the dragon's head. She grabbed one of the beast's horn, stabbing her sword through its left eye, blood and eye juices spraying from the nasty wound. The dragon roared, and then staggered to the ground as Irileth stabbed her sword through its other eye. Ulfberth leapt from the roof of the barracks, smashing his steel hammer down onto the dragon's head as Irileth slid lithely off it and rolled to her feet on the sandy stone of Whiterun. The hammer blow smashed the dragon's skull, killing it instantly. Athis lunged, swinging his sword and dagger at a dragon as it turned to face him. The dragon snapped at him but he tensed his strong legs and leapt lithely over the dragon's bite and landed on its head. He leapt off again, stabbing it in both eyes with his sword and dagger simultaneously. A dragon's tail smashed into Aela, knocking her away. She bit back a cry of pain as she slammed into a piece of burning wood. She rolled lithely to her feet, preparing to attack again. She lunged, swinging her sword overhand to slice a gash out of a dragon's nostril. A dwarven arrow whizzed through the air, burying itself in a Whiterun guard's cuirass. The guard fell, clutching the wound. Another arrow struck Irileth in the shoulder, knocking her down. The Dunmer grabbed at the arrow, preparing to pull it out. But before she could, she lost her balance and fell on her back, passing out. A ball of flame flew from the roof of Dragonsreach, striking one of the dragons in the face. Aela's sharp vision allowed her to see Farengar standing with his hands clenched. One of the dragons shouted a blast of flame that killed Adrianne Avenicci. Ulfberth cried out in anger as he saw her fall. He lunged at the dragon, swinging his hammer recklessly. His flurry of blows killed the dragon, and he ran to her side, choking back tears. An arrow whizzed to glance off Xavier's ward spell. He fired a jet of flame that killed the mounted archer.

"EVERYONE TO DRAGONSREACH," Jarl Balgruuf called out, sword in hand.

The gates of Whiterun opened, and some heavily armored men and women arrived, holding long, slightly curved swords.  
"BLADES!"  
A Breton warrior woman lunged, swinging her sword in a two-handed strike that sliced a gash in a dragon. The dragon forces retreated, leaving Whiterun smoking and torn to pieces. The crimson dragon that had been helping them roared one last time, and circled overhead.


End file.
